The Missing Rose
by DaPhun1
Summary: When Amy runs away and leaves her friends behind, everyone is devastated. But the one hurt the most is the one she loved the most.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story I came up with. Hope you enjoy.

It was another day in Station Square. Our friend, Cream the Rabbit, was going to see her best friend and Sonic obsessed fan girl, Amy Rose. She flew above the city with her ears that flapped and gave her an ability to fly. She came up to Amy's apartment building and landed on her feet. She went upstairs to Amy's door, which was open, and went inside.

"Hello Amy," Cream said.

She quickly realized something was wrong. She wasn't home. She looked around her apartment. Amy was nowhere to be found. Cream went down stairs to the counter.

She asked the man, "Excuse me. Do you know where Miss Rose has gone? She lives in apartment D8."

The man answered her, "Oh. Are you a friend of hers?"

Cream nodded, "Yes. I'm her best friend."

The man replied, "Well she said to give you this."

The man reached under the counter and gave her a letter. Cream took the letter and read it. It said "To my friends. Please do not read until everyone is present." Cream nodded in a sign of thanks and left the apartment complex. She looked at the letter and read what it said again. She nodded to herself and knew what she had to do.

When she got home, her mother was at the table reading. When Cream came in she noticed her come in.

"Hello dear. How was Amy doing?" She asked.

Cream answered her mother, "She wasn't home, but the man at the door gave me this letter. It says to not read it until all her friends are present."

Her mother nodded and said, "Well let's get calling everyone. We can tell them to meet here."

Cream nodded and took the house phone. She began calling all of Amy's friends. It wasn't long until her friends started showing up. Sonic was first, since he ran there at super speed. Tails showed up second, followed by Knuckles. Within about half an hour, Amy's closest friends had shown up. When everyone had sat down, Cream stood in front of everyone.

"Thank you all for coming today," Cream said.

Sonic smiled and said, "No problem. So what's this all about?"

Cream took out the letter from Amy and showed it to everyone. People looked confused about it.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

Cream answered, "It's a letter, a letter from Amy. I went to her apartment earlier and the man at the counter gave me this. The front says to not read until all her friends are present."

Getting impatient, Knuckles said, "Well open it already."

Cream scowled at him. She took a letter opener and tore the envelope open. She took out a sheet of paper that was folded to fit in the envelope. She was about to began, but thought for a second.

"I think Mister Sonic should have the honor of reading it," Cream said.

Surprised, Sonic put his hand on her chest and said, "Me?"

Cream nodded and handed him the letter.

"Okay I suppose," Sonic said.

He took the letter from Cream's hand. He got up from his spot on the couch and stood up in front of everyone. Cream took the place of where Sonic was originally sitting.

Sonic cleared his throat and began reading the letter out loud, "To my dearest friends. Throughout all these we've had so many adventures. I have used most of my time chasing after my dear Sonic. After using a lot of time for thinking, I've decided that there is surely much more to life than chasing after someone and being used as a trap for my love. This was a very hard decision for me to make, but I've decided that I will be leaving Station Square to explore the world. I am sorry that I will be leaving all of you. This was a difficult decision for me. You will all surely be in my heart forever."

Sonic stopped. He couldn't believe that Amy had left them, and she didn't even say goodbye. He could see that some were crying, especially Cream.

Sonic continued reading, "I would like to tell my closest friends my final words for them. Tails, you are a wonder friend and a talented mechanic. You have an incredible gift and a wonderful mind. Use your gift to make you stronger."

At that moment, tears began to fall from Tails' eyes.

Sonic continued, "Knuckles, you are brave and strong warrior. You're strength is your greatest asset. You are powerful echidna and a great friend. I thank you."

After Sonic read that, a single tear came from Knuckle's eye.

Sonic kept reading, "My best friend Cream, you have been a wonderful friend to me. We've done so much together. I will always cherish the memories we have made. Please be brave my dear friend. Be strong in all that you do."

Cream began bawling out in tears. Her eyes were red from crying. Her mother came to her and put her arms around her to comfort her.

Sonic continued on reading, "To my other friends, you are all wonderful and the memories made will always be remembered."

Others began to cry silently or tears just fell from their eyes.

Sonic came upon the last part and kept reading, "This last part is for the one I cared for the most. Sonic, since our first encounter on Little Planet I always dreamed we would fall in love and get married. Throughout the years, I chased you down hoping for that chance that you would love me back. I see now that that is something that will never happen. Leaving you was the hardest part of my decision. I know now that I must follow new dreams. At least now I will be able to leave you be. I will definitely miss you the most. Please know that my heart will always belong to you, no matter where I may be. I love you Sonic. I will always love you. Sincerely, your friend, Amy Rose."

When he finished reading, Sonic lowered the letter. Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just read. He looked down at the ground with tears still falling from his eyes. Cream continued crying loudly. Some were crying, other just had tears falling from their eyes. Just then Sonic squeezed the letter in his hand and ran for the door. He quickly opened it, ran out, and closed it behind him. Tails was going to stop him, but he knew he couldn't catch him and put his arm around Cream to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic began running in the city towards the edge of town. He let nothing come in his way. Sonic reached the outskirts of the city and continued running. He couldn't believe what he had just read at Cream's house. The fact of Amy leaving all of them behind hit him harder than he thought it could.

He reached the plans outside the city and stopped. He looked down at the ground with the letter clenched in his left hand. So many memories of Amy passed through his mind all at once. He clenched his fist even tighter. He began to get mixed feeling of anger and sadness. He fell to his knees and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Amy," he said, "Why would you leave us? How could you leave us? What did we do to make you decide to leave? Was it me? Was it the fact I did not pay attention to you as much as you deserved? If so I never meant to hurt you. You are a wonderful friend. I just never had those feelings for you. I could only hope that you would understand. You never did. Why Amy, why?"

He lied on his back on the grass and let his memories come back to him. While his memories filled him, he reread the letter again. The letter hurt him more and more with each sentence.

It wasn't long until the sun was about to set. He got up and decided to head home. He ran back into the city and went to his house. He went inside and locked the door behind him. He checked the time. It was a little past eight o'clock. The fact that Amy left had Sonic worn out from being sad. He decided he would head to sleep early. He took off his shoes and jumped in his bed. While sleeping, Sonic dreamt of Amy. Rather than a dream, it was more like a memory. The memory of when Sonic and Amy first met.

(Time for flashback)

Sonic was running through the palm trees on Little Planet. Making a few stops here and there while he continued his search for Robotnik.

"Man this place is wonderful," he said, "There no way I'm allowing Robotnik to take over this planet."

While running he found himself stopped by someone. He collided into them hard. He fell over and rolled around a few times on the ground. He sat on the ground for a few seconds and rubbed his head.

"Hey, you need to watch where you're going," Sonic said to them.

The girl was on the ground too. She shook her head a few times to wake herself up from the collision.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "It was my…bad."

She just stared at him. Sonic looked at her with one eye brow higher than the other. She said nothing to him. She only continued staring. Sonic began to get freaked out by this.

"Hey look. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap," Sonic said.

The girl only nodded.

"Well…my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," he said.

The girl finally spoke, "I'm Amy, Amy Rose."

Sonic began to observe her. She had some kind of green school shirt on and an orange skirt. She also had purple and white shoes with orange laces on them. One feature he especially noticed was that her hair was styled very similar to his own. Her quills went back just like his with a red head band to support them. While he observed her, Amy continued to keep staring at her.

"Well, I better get going," said Sonic, "See ya."

"W-w-wait," Amy said.

But Sonic had already sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Amy fanned the cloud of dust away from her face. When the cloud had disappeared, she stared into the direction that Sonic had sped off in. She gave out a big romantic sigh.

"I vow that someday that hedgehog will me mine," Amy said to herself.

(Back to reality)

Sonic woke from his dream in a frenzy. He looked around his room to get a grip of reality. He could tell it was still dark out. He got out of bed and put on his shoes. He ran into his back yard and began looking around.

"Amy?" he said, "Where are you? AMY!"

He began searching his backyard for Amy, though he knew he wouldn't find her. But he had to try. While searching, he imagined Amy had called him from behind him. He turned around, there was no one there. He then ran back inside and left through the front door.

He ran into the city and began searching for Amy. He called out her name while he ran through the streets. People looked at him as if he was going insane. He technically was. With no response from her, Sonic ran up the tallest building in the city. When he reached the top, he took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY!"

He then fell to his knees and held himself up by his hands and began to cry. He burst out in tears. Suddenly, Sonic started bawling out. He couldn't control himself. He didn't know why Amy's leaving hit him so hard.

He managed to get a hold of himself and got up on his feet. He sniffed to get the mucus coming out of his nose back in. He just stared at the roof in silence. He gave up his search and ran down the building and headed back home.

When he got him he got home, he sat on his couch and thought for a while. He remembered all the times he had with Amy and all the adventures they had. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Who could be here at this hour?" Sonic said.

He unlocked the door and opened it. It was Tails. Sonic looked down at the ground for a moment in sadness. He gave a hand gesture to tell him to come in. Tails went inside and Sonic locked the door behind him. They both sat on the couch. There was a silence between them.

"You miss her don't you?" Tails asked.

"Is it obvious?" Sonic replied.

Tails answered, "Well I heard you shout incredibly loud from a building. So it's easy to tell."

Sonic was a bit embarrassed about Tails hearing him call out for Amy. Sonic just sighed.

"I-I-I can't explain why this hit me so hard," Sonic said.

"It has hit all of us hard man," Tails replied.

Sonic began to cry silently. Tails put his arm around him in order to comfort him.

**Note: This is the final chapter of this short story. Maybe I'll make a sequel in the future.**


End file.
